


5DS:Unturned

by bitterburns



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cults, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterburns/pseuds/bitterburns
Summary: Based on the early concept for yugioh 5DS.Which includes things like Crow Being less important,Cults and Duel alterationsEdit:Discontinued at this point in time, this fic was more so practice
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. The new beginning

It's been two weeks since the Earthbound immortals have been defeated. Team 5Ds were all of on their own thing. Jack went back to duelling,Yusei was talking to Trudge about improving new domino, Aki was helping those affected by Sayer,and Leo and Luna in school.

"I think you're lying." A boy said to leo. "No I swear it's true me and Luna really did beat a ancient god!" Leo pointed to his power-tool dragon card. "Leo be quiet we still don't know who is out there." Luna said pulling her brother's shirt. 

The twins ran home and Luna noticed something about Power-tool dragon. "Remember when he fought the earthbound immortal?" I though I felt something within power-tool dragon." Luna said. "Can you help me with my homework?" Leo said grabbing his math textbook and Luna grabbed pencil and Paper

"And Jack Atlas is our winner!" The announcer said. Jack held the trophy. "I almost lost someone dear to me and for their sake I'll become the best duelist!" The crowd roared

"I promise I won't hurt you." Aki said extending her arm to a small child huddled in the corner. "I was like you when I was younger, we can still help you. The small child started to cry "I want mommy and daddy!"Aki hugged the child and brought them to Martha's house as they try to locate any parents. Crow was there asking questions to attempt to find a way to contact the parents.

Yusei and Trudge were walking down to a old gang hideout . "This is the man you're looking for." Yusei said picking up a picture. "I've been getting less and less reports about the Area Yusei, I think we cleaned it up" Trudge said preparing to leave. 

"What's this?" Yusei said grabbing a poster on the ground. "Join the passion! We provide all you need and more." It had a address on the back of it. Yusei knew what he was going to do


	2. A new danger emerges

"Don't you think that kid is a little weird" Leo said pointing to a boy in the corner with short hair, bags under his eyes, and a creepy grin. The boy pushed in his seat before walking to Leo and Luna. "You helped Yusei beat the dark signers, right?" The boy said. "Who are you and why should we tell you!" Leo said. "Relax my name is Gorz" the boy said.

"My father wants to invite all of you to dinner." Gorz said handling them five envelopes. Leo grabbed the letters and put them inside his backpack. "But first, a test..." Gorz said grabbing a deck and a custom duel disk made to look like a boney wing."I'll protect you Luna!" Leo said grabbing his duel disk. "It's fine Leo I got this." Luna said readying her duel disk. 

Turn 1(Gorz):  
"I activate foolish burial and send 1 plaguespreader zombie to my graveyard and set 1 monster face down and one trap." Gorz said with a grin

Turn 2(Luna):  
"From my hand I activate Sanctuary in the sky!" Luna said I normal summon agent of wisdom-mercury." Now I use agent of wisdom to attack your face down." "When pyramid turtle is destroyed I can special summon a zombie with 2000 or less defense from my deck, rise goblin zombie!" Gorz said.   
Luna's LP:4000  
Gorz's LP:4000

Turn 3(Gorz):  
"I reveal my face down card, call of the haunted!" Come from beyond the grave plaguespreader." Gorz said. "With these two monsters I shall synchro summon, revived king ha des, also because goblin zombie left the field I add 1 zombie fromy deck to my hand." I normal summon mezuki." Ha des attack Mercury and Mezuki attack her life points directly!"  
Luna's LP:2300  
Gorz's LP:4000

Turn 4(Luna):  
"I activate Vahalla, hall of the fallen. I summon agent of creation venus and normal summon agent of mystery earth." Luna said. "I pay 500 LP to summon mystic shine ball from my deck with venus's effect and use them to syncrho summon Lighting warrior!" Along with that I use ego boost to boost its attack to further boost it's attack and it attacks your king ha des and when your monster is destoryed" and set 1 card facedown  
Luna's LP:1800  
Gorz:1850

Turn 5(Gorz):  
"I drew my field spell, zombie world!" All your monsters become zombies!" Gorz said. Next I activate plague spreader's zombies effect and synchro summon Doomkaiser dragon!Doomkaiser dragon on special summon let's me target a zombie in your GY, agent of creation venus." I tribute venus to summon rede eyes-zombie dragon." I banish my mezuki to bring back ha des." "Ha des destroys your lighting wariror, doomkaiser attacks you directly. "I use draining shield." Luna said. "You're only stalling red-eyes attack.  
Gorz's LP:1850  
Luna's LP:1700

Turn 6(Luna)  
Vahalla let's me summon agent Uranus and then I normal summon agent mars, and use them to sycrhro summon Angel of Zera."Luna said "I use cosmic cyclone to remove zombie world but I'll also remove agent of creation." "Now come on out Master Hyperion!""With hyperion's effect I destroy king han des and doomkasier." "Zera send red-eyes back to the grave and finish it off hyperion!"

"You've passed, father would be proud." Gorz said shaking Luna's hand. before walking away.

"Akiza here's your's." Luna said handing a letter to Akiza. "Come start a new life with us, the Heralds!" the letter read. It gave an address outside New-Domino. "Should we call Jack and Yusei?" Leo said.

"How about we go to them instead?" Akiza said

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll do a good job at writing duels, so please tell my how I should do the duels in the future.  
Leo-Morphtronics+Machine synchros  
Luna-Agents+Light synchros  
Gorz-Zombie world+Zombie synchro


	3. King's might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Atlas gets a invite

Jack sat down looking at a photo of Carly before she joined the dark signers.

"How did you pull that duel around Jack?" A news reporter said pointing a microphone at man. "I was driven by something greater than dueling." Jack sat before walking away and using his D-

"How is Carly doing?" Jack said to the woman standing at the hospital desk. "She checked herself out this morning Atlas." The woman said in a calm manner. "Did she say where she went?" Jack said nearly shaking the woman with joy. "She went to some mansion near new domino, Here are the directions" The woman said handing Jack a letter. Jack updated his D wheel for the location.

As Jack drove he was followed by a young man. "The legendary Jack Atlas..." The man said grinning. "Before I saw your duels I was hopeless in terms of what to do with my life. "I want to prove myself to you." The man said "I don't have the time." Jack going faster. "I won't let you." The man said. "W-what the!" Jack said as his D-wheel went on auto-pilot forcing him to duel the man."Burners gonna win!"

Turn 1(Burner):  
"I set one monster face down and end my turn."  
Turn 2(Jack Atlas)  
"I activate resonator's call to add dark resonator from my deck to my hand." I summon vice dragon with it's special effect and normal summon dark resonator to synchro summon red dragon archefiend!" Now I attack your monster with Red dragon Archefiend's effects I destroy it before the damage step. Before I end my turn I set 1 card face down."  
Turn 3(Burner):  
"Drew another level 5, I end my turn."  
Turn 4(Jack atlas):  
"Red dragon archefiend attackks you directly!" "I use my trap card assault mode activate. to summon a even more powerful monster!" "Red dragon archefiend attacks you directly!"

"I failed my hero just like they said back home!" The young man said as his D-wheel slowed down. The young man nearly fell off before Jack grabbed his arm."Are you mad,that could've killed you!" Jack said as he pulled over to grab the young man. 

"I can't talk about what happened or Father will properly get mad." Burner said. "Well do you want to join me as I visit someone?" Jack said showing the GPS. "You're visiting father." Burner said grabbing his D-wheel back and followed Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda rushed Chapter but I will try to make the next one better.


	4. Game is set

It dusk when Yusei arrived to the mansion. The mansion was somewhat intimidating compared to the below standard conditions he had grown up in.

"Welcome Mr.Fudo!"Two young women said as they opened the door for him. Yusei peeked inside before he decided to enter the house. "What is going on here?" Yusei said placing his helmet down on a table before one of the women came to help him.

Yusei followed one of women towarsa a hallway. Their were photos of many seemingly unrelated people posted on the wall. Yusei was already starting to feel tense before the woman told him to sit down on a chair.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but your parents passed at a young age?" The woman said tapping her feet rapidly with a calm face. "Yes ma'am." Yusei said nodding. "Do you ever feel a hole in your heart because of this?" The woman said as she stopped tapping her foot and instead walked over towards him.

Yusei remained silence for a moment before saying "Martha, woman who raised me along with other children from the satellite was like a mother to me and I hold her in high respect." Yusei said. "Well in that case what about a father figure?" Yusei froze again before he asked for some tea. "Sure thing dear." The woman said going into the kitchen to return with some tea. Yusei took a sip before placing it on a nearby coffee table.

More minutes of silenced passed as Yusei tried to ignore the various questions he was being asked. A man walked in the door with Blue hair. "Hey you're Yusei, right?" The man said inviting a handshake to him.Yusei slowly shook the man's hand. "Do I know you?" Yusei said. "Our fathers worked with each other!" The man said smiling. "My name is Bruno do you remember?" Yusei's mind with blank again.

"Our parents used to work together, maybe because you were an infant at the time that is why I remember more about it."Bruno said. "Sorry."Yusei said. "No worries soon father will be here."Bruno said. 

"More guest are coming."A woman escorting Akiza,Leo,Luna, and Jack in the same room as Yusei. "Would you all like to come to father's dinner?" Bruno said. The group waited a moment before following Bruno towards the dinner hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get a couple of elements for later 5Ds in not sure how many will be able to make it in and still make sense


	5. The father

Akiza,Jack,Luna,and Leo were listening to what Yusei told them. "So people with painful past come here." Jack said taking a sip of tea. The members if tean 5ds were asked to take a seat by the resisidents of the mansion before a speech began.

"Today we have a special group of guest here with us." An elderly man in red clothings said standing at the end of the dinner table. Yusei could feel hin gaze into his soul. "These people have averted a world ending disaster and they were all like you."

Team 5ds looked confused for a moment but didn't ay anything to object. "A man who lived his life an orphan, A fallen champion, witch, and two children whose parents neglected them." Father said making a hand gesture getting Team 5ds to rise up from where they were sitting. "Many people here have been in situations like the kind you suffered left,losing it all, or having a out of control rumor drag them down." 

The various members gave their own personal tales of pain before the feast began. Akiza was uneasy, only picking at her food. "Are you okay?" Yusei asked. "Yeah just thinking maybe if I found this place sooner I could've lived s happier life." Akiza sighed. 

"Please stay here for a while, we would love to have you join us." The elderly man, who dubbed himself father said. "Thanks for the offer but we'll be going home." Yusei said. Team 5ds went to get their D-wheels.

"Huh?"

Every single one of their D-wheels failed to start so with no other choice they decided to stay at the mansion

"Thank you for joining our family." Father said handing them room keys. Team 5ds went of into their rooms.

"It's just one night." Leo said to Luna before he went to his room


	6. Harsh reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiza thinks about being a memeber of the herald house until she learns a little bit more

Akiza barely slept her first night and instead just started to think over if staying here would be a good idea. She could fix her life after all the pain she experienced during her life might finally be over she could start over again. The outside view was amazing with flowers blooming along the walk way and a crystal clear lake. She had finally decided to fall asleep after many hours of tossing and turning. Akiza woke up in a garden full of overgrown crimson roses. "Where is this place?" Akiza said as she walked down the clearing. Laughing was heard along with various voices. "Hey Akiza long time since I've seen you?" A voice said. Akiza searched around for the origin of the voice desperately backing up only to bump into someone. Behind her a familiar looking boy behind her, nearly crying she hugged him. "Toby is that you?" She said. An old friend she remembered that was killed at a young age due to some of Sayer's testing. "I never thought I'll meet you again does that mean you survived?" "Calm down Akiza we can talk later now I wanted to play that video game we saw in the magazine." Toby ran into a small cabin. "Can I be player one?"Toby said starting up the gaming console. Akiza nodded before sitting down. The game was a simply space shooter but Akiza was still happy. "How did you survive?" Akiza said tapping Toby's arm. Toby went silent before running outside the house. "Toby please tell me how you survived, are you with father?" She said running after him before getting tired. The flowers blackened into a deep night black along with that a large flower bloomed revealing her duel runner inside it. She hopped on and chased Toby along the garden before a massive vine emerged and she rode upon it. "Come on how about we duel some?" Toby said getting as he rode besides her on a skateboard. Turn 1: Toby "I set one monster face down and end my turn." Turn 2:Akiza I summon carrotweight I fighter and set 1 card face down. My carrotweight fighter attacks your face down monster. "Good job you managed to destroy my Fabled Dyf." Toby said laughing. Turn 3:Toby. I activate the effect of fabled chawa to discard on monster and special summon it, this will also trigger the effect of fabled Ganashia allowing it to be special summoned also. I tuned them into the level 4 synchro monster fabled kudabbi. Now fabled kudabbi attacks your monster!" Akiza LP:3700 Toby LP:4000 "So you have no friends now?" Toby said as he smiled. "I'm not alone anymore I have friends that care for me." Akiza said firmly. "They won't help you, who would help you in a bind?" Akiza noticed the vine starting to overgrow her duel runner slowing it not nearly causing it to fall off the vines. "They are always with me and will continue to help me."Akiza said ripping speeding up to the point where vines were torn apart. petals also feel on her deck and extra deck. Turn 4:Akiza "I normal summon twilight rose knight and use his effect to special summon cactus fighter. I use the two for synchro material for black rose dragon. I use my dragon's effect to cut your monsters attack down to only 300 and attack it!" "That's the right way Akiza." Toby said with a happier voice. "Please just tell me why your here?" Akiza said setting 1 card face down. Akiza LP:3700 Toby LP:1900 Turn 5:Toby "I use the effect of fabled nozoochee which triggers the effect of fabled cerebuel . Along with that normal summon fabled urustos and use them as synchro materail for Fabled Valkyurs. Now I attack your black rose dragon!"Toby said. "I use assault mode activate!" I summon black rose dragon assault mode which destroys all my opponent's cards on summon!" Akiza said. "You wiped my board of all monsters!" Toby said cheering. "Was that the power of your friends?" Toby said smiling. Turn 6:Akiza "Finish this duel black rose dragon assault mode!" Toby stopped after he lost the duel and Akiza went next to him. "Remember you can't save me but you can save the others here."Toby said. Akiza woke up covered in sweat and looked around. "Breakfast is ready ma'am." A maid said to Akiza as she walked towards the dinner hall. Along the way she noticed a poster near one of Fathers Aracadia movement starts now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've deciced around 20 or so chapters would do, plus many of these are very short.
> 
> I also made up black rose assault mode just cause

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this bimonthly at least.Probably won't be very long


End file.
